


Hidden Omega

by ZC1996



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, On the Run, One Shot, Public Claiming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: The Sanctuary was anything but. With numerous Alphas to help protect this place the Omega were used like sex dolls. The only way to live a normal life was to suppress my natural instincts. Even if that meant being sick every couple of months until it one day kills me.





	1. Chapter 1

I swallow the two pills with water gasping as another wave of nausea threatens to ruin the medication. This heat was going to be worse than before slowly making it harder and harder not to take a knot.

"Gwin are you ready?" My partner Megan asks from the other side of my bedroom door. We were late for our rounds becasue I was having to take the medication again. I took a deep breath opening the door with a fake smile. 

"Yea just not feeling well." I shrug pushing the cart down the hall towards our first sector. 

"You don't look so good. Your not pregnant are you?" She asks behind me making me stop in irritation. 

"How many fucking times do I have to say I'm a virgin Meg?" I growl waiting for her to catch up to me. She smirked looking me up and down. 

"I know your lying. Your to happy to be a virgin." She laughed dropping the subject as we walk out side starting the long day. 

The Sanctuary was split into two groups humans mostly workers and wolves the guards and security. The head Alpha was Negan making sure everyone was treated fairly unless you were a female Omega. They were kept in a their own wing were the Alphas could use them as they pleased. Trapped to service ever Alpha in this place even if you were mated. 

I shudder just thinking about that sort of life. Every day I am reminded why I take the suppressants when Meg and I have to get laundry from their wing at the end of the day. I drag my ass wanting for the medication to kick in before we got to Wolf territory. 

As far as anyone knows I am just a normal woman trying to live her life not an Omega trying desperately not to get raped everyday.

Megan placed more laundry in to the cart sweat accumulating on her forehead. She was a tall women almost 6 foot with a slim body and pretty face. Her brown hair curled on hot days making her look like she was from the 80's in the light pink maid dress. 

"Ok looks like we are gonna be done early today. All that's left is the sex dungeon." She joked heading to the laundry room to start the clothes we already had. 

I took a deep breath of fresh air praying to what ever god exists that my medication was working. The court yard separated the two areas giving me a clear view of the door I dreaded going into everyday.

A few Alphas with guns lined the walls watching us approach the door with predatory eyes. I was pushing the cart so Meg opened the door letting a blast of different scents hit me at once. I pause a wave of heat flaring up for a second.

'Oh fuck not now' I hiss internally getting a weird look from Meg as I rushed through the door before anyone noticed. 

"You ok?" She whispers touching my arm in concern. The contact just made my skin feel hot. I jumped away from her trying to calm down.

"Yea fine just still not feeling well." I insist pushing the cart to the first room. I could hear a women moaning as an Alpha grunted loudly on the other side of the door. 

Unfortunately for us that is was not an excuse not to enter. Meg got the first room as I went to the emtpy one on the other side. I picked up the towles ignoring how gross this actually was.

Then I went to the next I entered seeing two men with a women on her hands and knees between them. The one in her mouth was pulling her hair so hard her eye brows were lifted. While the man in her vagina was slapping her ass continuously. I saw no towles or trash so I exited quickly as another wave of heat rose again.

It went on like this for a few minutes most of the Alphas to busy with an Omega already to notice Meg or I enter. We were in the middle with 20 more rooms to go when one of the Alphas exited a room.

He sniffed the air immediately turning his attention to me. I didn't notice him as I entered an empty room focused on getting this done quickly. I smelled him enter the room as I turned to see a muscled naked Alpha grab me off the ground. 

He slammed me into a wall knocking the wind out of me as he fumbled to get my dress off. I thrashed growling loudly as I punched him in the chest. His dark brown eyes narrowed looking me over.

"An unknotted Omega. You smell so fresh like flowers" He grins grabbing my arms easily. He pinned them above my head using his other hand to lift my left leg around his hip. " and your all mine." 

"Get off me!" I roar thrashing helplessly as his hand cups my ass squeezing so hard it hurt. I heard a loud thud before the man slumped against me. We both fall to the floor. I pushed him off looking up at Meg with a metal dust pan in her hand. 

"Thank you." I gasp getting up and running. I go into one of the rooms with a window opening it enough to squeeze through. I close it running along the fence out of view to the back part of the massive building. 

I see nothing but loading dock doors and Walkers on the other side of the fence. Slowing down to catching my breath for a moment I think about my options. 

I could go back to my room and hope nobody knows whats going on. I pick that one first starting to open one of the loading dock doors to see a big dark room with a door way on the far side.

I go to the door way opening it with caution seeing the stairs spiral up with a wide space in the middle. I look up seeing a pair of hands leaning on the railing. 

The person could be anyone and I was still a maid it gives me access anywere not important. This place looked like a normal enough area for me to be in so I started climb the stairs silently incase it was someone dangerous. 

"Dwight I just gave you a free pass at the pussy bar and your saying no?" Negan asks his voice stopping me in the middle of taking a step. I waited hearing nothing for a moment. "That's why I like you Dwight you know your place." Negan sounded happy until his radio went off.

"Boss we have a rogue Omega." A female said on the machine making me push against the wall. 

"How did a rogue get in my HOUSE!" Negan roared starting to storm away from the stairs. I guess up there was the way out.

A wave of heat made me groan. My legs squeezed together for friction wanting something I've never had. If I have my way I never will. I walk up the stairs seeing a single blue metal door.

I gasp in pain as more heat pulsing through my core. It's never been this bad before maybe today I would die from this. I opened the door regretting it when I see Dwight smoking a cigarette right out side. He sees me and a small smile spreads across his face. 

"You wouldn't be the rouge Omega would you?" He asks throwing the butt on the ground to put the cigarette out with his foot. I didn't say anything just grunted as more heat made me start to sweat in this suffocating dress. 

"Look just let me go to my room I won't be a problem." I beg grabbing my stomach in pain.

"No Negan wants to see you immediately sweatheart. You really pissed him off." Dwight tisked looking me over again. "Such a pretty Omega going to waist as walker bait." 

I bolted back through the door running down the stairs as fast as possible. I could hear Dwight behind me calling on his radio for back up. I panic running back into the empty ally looking at nothing but walkers on the other side of the fence. 

"Fuck!" I growl feeling the heat spreading pain through out my body. I take a few steps falling to the ground in agony.

"Your in heat darlin." Dwight informed me from the loading dock door. He leaned on the door frame knowing I couldn't go any were in this condition. "Negan we are out side. She is contained for now." He says into the walkey talkey. 

I growl cruling into a ball as the pain radiates through my body. I was going to die, this is it. I will die alone in this fucked up world with an Alpha just staring at me. 

I smelled something like new car smell. Clean leather and whiskey mixed with pure man surrounded me. The ache was soothed for a moment until the wind blew the smell away. 

"Why is she on the ground?" Negan asked sounding far away. 

"She's been to long with out a knot." Dwight said spitting at the ground as Negan jumps down stalking towards me.

His foot hooks under my hip flipping me over on to my back to look up at him. He frowned before kicking my skirt up over to reveal my bare legs and sex. 

I gasp trying to put it back into place but, he was ontop of me in am instant. My wrists were pinned to the dirt with one of his massive hands. His knees parted mine forcefully making me hiss in pain unable to fight him off.

"You pissed me off at a really bad time." Negan growled going to his belt to free his swollen cock. The sound of the zipper sparked fresh rage inside of me enough for me to kick him out from inbetween my legs. 

He growled letting my hands go to flip me back onto my stomach. He forced my knees into the dirt to hold me upright. Before he grabbed the back of my dress yanking as hard as he could.

The material ripped in half easily all the way to my waist . It fell around my body leaving me almost naked with the taters of cloth covering my ass and breast.

"Fuck, you smell so good little Omega." Negan growled tearing the dress completely off my burning body. The air on my sweaty skin helped the pain a little until Negan's hand grabbed your hips firmly. 

"Don't. I've never!" I scream over the sound of walkers just a few feet away. His cock slid passed my wet entrance sinking through my virginity all the way inside of me. My walls burned forced to stretch around his thick shaft. 

"Perfect fucking pussy." He grunted rolling his hips deeper before pulling out half way to slam back in. My hands held me up off the ground giving him deeper access. My palms started to hurt from the rocks biting into the skin.

Negan pounded harder making sure to push against my cervix with every deep thrust. His clothes rubbed against my skin uncomfortablely. My hands clawed into the light colored dirt hurting my finger nails.

"This is my pussy now Omega." Negan growled one hand unzipping his jacket to shrugg it off. He yanked his scarf off tossing it on the ground. Once free of his bulkey clothes he pulled my hair arching my back to lay my head on his shoulder. 

"Who owns you?" He ask in my ear pulling my head to the right allowing him to nuzzle my neck. I tensed feeling his penis start to swell. He tugging my hair harder wanting an answer. "Who?!" He roared.

"Ne-Negan." I cry as his teeth sink into my neck. He bucks wildly as the taste of my blood fills his mouth.  


"Fuck!" I screamed pain erupted from the bite mark. My walls squeezed his cock sending me over the edge with nothing but pain. I trembled in his arms the feeling of pleasure and pain mixing in an intoxicating blend. 

He moaned against my neck. His tongue running along the wounds to heal them as his knot locked us together. I gasped feeling this massive muscle stretch me wider. He humped a few times with his knot before shooting cum deep inside of me. 

"Negan." I whispered shaking uncontrollably in his arms. My vision began to blurr. He retracted his teeth still locked inside of my walls. 

"Sleep Omega. I've got you." He orders in my ear licking it as the world goes dark to the sound of walkers.


	2. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm connected to him now. Forced to feel every time he fucks anyone else or even thinks sexually.

I wake up in pleasure and pain. His scent all around me making my stomach roll again. 

"Fuck!" I yelp holding my burning shoulder. My legs clenched as my pussy got wet almost on command. I was being turned on but, how? Pain shot from the claim mark curling me into a helpless ball. 

Rythmicly the mark burned increasing with every wave. My legs where covered in my juices. My body was calling to Negan. Preparing its self for sex in hopes he would use it again. 

"I've turned into a slut." I growl touching my wet throbbing clit. The pain stopped suddenly. I let out a sigh relaxing on the bed. My clit still throbbed in need but, I could control that. 

I start rubbing it desperately working higher and high for release. My eyes where closed tight. Teeth biting into my lip painfully yet I couldn't seem to go over the edge. Negan's scent was all over this bed driving me higher with each swipe of my fingers. 

"It won't work with out me." Negan said making me jump in surprise. I blushed in embarrassment trying to clean my sticky hand. "I could smell you from down the hall. Needing my knot again so soon Omega." He smirked dropping his jacket and shirt on the floor. 

"Why are you only in your jeans?" I frown sniffing the air. Another Omega lingered on him. All my arousal vanished in a second replaced with rage. "Really fucking another Bitch already. That's why I woke up in pain." 

I tried to climb off the bed to stand and face him but, he was faster. He grabbed my legs pulling my down the bed and around his hips. He leaned down sniffing his claim mark with a deep satisfied growl. 

"I can fuck who ever I want to fuck. But I need you to cum." He whispers the last part in my ear letting my legs go to get his jeans off. 

"Oh hell no. You do not get to have me after being inside some other Bitch" I roar trying to crawl away. He got his pants down right as my body was half way up the bed. He grabbed my legs again spreading them open wide before he licked my wet entrance. 

I gasped about to cum right then and there just from his touch. He licked up wards flicking my clit with his tongue. My hands grabbed his squeezing them while I cam all over his face. He growled in dominance licking every drop from my entrance. 

I was dazed as he quickly climbed up my body sinking his massive cock inside of me. I moaned loudly arching into his hard body. He grabbed my wrists pinning them next to my head. His chest laying against mine spreading my legs further around his hips. 

"My Omega." He growled thrusting hard inside of me. "My pussy" He pounded again. "Mine." He started a deep hard rhythm. His cock hitting my cervix painfully every time. 

I fucking loved it. His cock stretched my pussy perfectly. Using me like an Omega should be fucked by her Alpha. I was close to coming again already. He let go of my hand to grab my throat squeezing until i gasped for breath. I was so close to cumming yet I could barely breath. I grabbed his hand trying to pull it away lightly. 

"Shhhh just feel it. Don't move." He growled lightning a little bit. I took 2 breaths feeling how tightly he was pressed against me. Filling me pussy completely as I came all over his cock. My face turned red and almost purple with how hard I clenched and milked his cock during my orgasm. 

He watched ever second of it never breaking eye contact just thrusting faster or slowler. Then he let my throat go. I gasped for air moaning with every intake of breath. 

]"Perfect." He whispered kissing me on the lips passionately. He pulled out of me suddenly letting my lips go. "Now its time to really fuck you darlin." He smiled flipping me to my stomach. I tried to get to my knees but he slammed inside me and pushed me all the way down. 

He lifted me just a few inches to shove a pillow and some blankets under my hips and thighs. Giving him the best angle deep inside of me. I squirmed trying to get away to sensitive to take his cock again. 

He started to fuck me like an animal. Growling and pinning me down keeping me there his cock so deep it hurt with every thrust. I couldn't stop the waves of pleasure. I was cumming undone with his cock stretching and filling me completely. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." I pant weakly struggling to get at least my hands free. He pounded harder pulling my arms up above my head to keep my body straight. I came like that. Pinned under a man I barely knew. His knot swelling inside me to block his cum from leaking out. 

"Such a good lil Omega taking my knot. Can't wait to get you pregnant." He whispered against my claim kissing the sore skin. He released my hands but, his cock was still pulsing making sure every drop of cum went inside my womb. 

"Your still fucking others. I know I'm nothing to you." I whimper feeling used and worthless as he knot died down. He pulled out going to the bathroom to clean our cum off him. 

I curled up on the bed before only smelling like Negan. Now it smelled like 3 different people. God that other Omega has a strong scent. It was making me nauseous how could it still be that strong on just clothes. 

A knock on the door made me perk up looking over my shoulder. I saw two bare feet under the door frame then a female voice. 

"Are you coming back to bed Baby? You just ran out." An Omega says sultry. I sniffed knowing it was her who ever that Bitch was. I was out if the bed in a split second ready to tear her fucking head off. Negan caught me before I could reach the door. 

"Amber go back to the others. You know your not allowed in here!" Negan barked pinning me against him. Everything in me said kick her ass, I fought him needing to tear her apart for touching my Alpha. 

"Awww Baby come on. I didn't even get to cum." She whines like a child. 

"That's it I'm gonna fucking kill her!" I scream thrashing and kicking everything I could touch. Red filled my vision as I heard her gasp and quickly leave the other room. Her scent fading calmed me down some. Negan threw me on the bed on my back panting from keeping me under control. 

"Look I have wifes! I had them way before I even knew you where my mate. If you have a problem with it take it out on me. Do not threaten another one if my Omegas." He growled nostrils flared in anger. 

"Then you don't need me." I growl back trying to leave. He stood in front of the door arms crossed. 

"Your mine." He frowned standing at least a foot taller than me. 

"You have other toys." I spit back getting in his face. "Let me go." 

"No. You smell like sex and still in heat and as I said before. I need you to cum. I couldn't finish with her. Almost an hour and i was no where close to cumming. Yet as soon as I saw you naked on that bed I could have came in my pants like a teenager." He grabbed me in a split second pinning me against the wall. 

"Your mine." Negan whispered looking deep into my eyes almost about to kiss me. When he pulled away gathering his clothes. 

"I'll get you something to eat before you next wave. Do not leave this room." He ordered walking out with his clothes in hand. 

Was he going to kiss me? I question looking around in frustration. The only thing i could do was take a shower. So i went in and enjoyed as much hot water as possible. Trying to relax some how. 

"What the fuck am I gonna do." I sob sitting down in the tub with the water running down my shoulders and back.


End file.
